1. Field
This relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor.
2. Background
Compressors convert mechanical energy into compressive energy. Compressors may be classified into a variety of types, including reciprocating, scroll, centrifugal and vane types. Scroll compressors may be further classified into low pressure and high pressure types, based on whether a suction or a discharge gas is filled in a casing thereof. In a scroll compressor, two scrolls perform a relative orbiting motion, and a pair of symmetrical compression chambers are formed between the two scrolls. As the compression chambers consecutively move towards a center of the scroll, a volume of the compression chamber is decreased, thus compressing a refrigerant held therein.
In order to maintain adequate performance and efficiency, a lubricant, such as, for example, oil, may be used to lubricate the moving, or friction parts of such a compressor. However, release of this type of lubricant into the compression/refrigeration system formed by such a compressor can degrade performance and efficiency of the compressor.